


Sibilant Syllables

by egwenechapters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Draco, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Parseltongue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egwenechapters/pseuds/egwenechapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up one morning to a surprise from Harry. Draco isn't sure if he agrees that the bedroom is a good place for a snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibilant Syllables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I hope that it's okay. I'm pretty sure I got all of the necessary tags, so please keep them in mind before reading. Comments and constructive criticisms would be appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for all of the Kudos and Bookmarks so far!

Draco’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of what was most certainly not the tail end of his own snore. He groggily rubbed at his face to wipe the sleep away. Or, he tried to, at least. He slowly realized that he had been bound to the bed. His wrists were tied together above his head and to the headboard. Some experimental tugging told him that his bonds were scratchy, but still soft. Wool, most likely. A scarf? His legs were each secured to a bedpost with a school tie, one in green and one in red. Oh, and he was naked.

“ _Brilliant_ ”, Draco thought with a feral grin. “ _It seems like waking up at such an ungodly hour will be worthy it_ ”.

“Good morning, Beautiful”.

“Why, thank you, Harry. I am quite gorgeous aren’t Iiiiiiiiiiiii…what the fuck is that doing in my bedroom?!” Draco shrieked.

Harry had been smiling down at him from the end of the bed, but after his outburst, Harry was grinning. He was holding in his arms a 3-foot long violently green snake. The snake was staring at Draco with its beady black eyes and flicked its tongue at him in interest. 

“This is a friend of mine. He agreed to do me a favor”, Harry replied calmly.

“A favor. What service could that filthy reptile possibly provide?” Draco asked uneasily. He had an idea of where Harry was going with this and did not like the thought.

Harry gently laid the snake down on top of Draco’s chest, where it settled into a tight coil and looked at Harry expectantly. 

“No, no, no, no, no! Get it off me, Harry! It’s dirty and covered with diseases and who knows what else!” Draco bucked his hips, trying to throw the animal off. The snake remained where it was, but gave Draco a look of annoyance. 

“Don’t worry. He’s clean. I just gave him a bath”, Harry said.

Draco stopped his movements abruptly. He looked at Harry and gave a bark of a laugh.

“You gave a snake a bath? Who on Earth does that?”

Harry blushed.

“Whatever, Draco. I knew you would complain about him being dirty and I wanted him to be as clean as possible for this” Harry answered.

“I swear, if this is revenge for that Lust Potion the other day, I already told you: I won’t apologize for that. It was the best Potions class I’ve ever had”.

The confident grin was back on Harry’s face. 

“This isn’t revenge. But that is a good idea. I’ll have to come up with something to get you back for that now. This is supposed to be fun”.

Harry opened his mouth and a stream of Parseltongue escaped his lips. Draco shuddered and closed his eyes to enjoy the sibilant syllables. He’d loved the sound of Parseltongue since the first time he’d ever heard it. The wet hisses and breathy sighs sounded so erotic. He didn’t get to enjoy it for long, though. At the sound of the hissing, the snake began to uncoil from its spot on Draco’s chest. The tail fell across his thigh and its head moved up towards his collar bone. 

“Don’t you dare let this thing bite me, Harry” Draco begged as a last ditch effort to keep control of the situation. 

“Trust me. I won’t let him hurt you” Harry reassured. The look in his eyes was intense and Draco let out a calming breath. Harry took that as his cue and hissed another order to the serpent. The snake flicked its tongue along Draco’s collar bone. He let out a small gasp and trembled. Harry smiled in approval and continued to spout more orders in Parseltongue. Draco writhed as the snake teased him all over with its tongue, from his neck, chest and, currently, his nipples. The tongue tickled at his now hardened nubs.

“Fucking hell, Harry. Could we please skip the rest of the foreplay and just get on with it?” Draco panted. He was fully hard now and the teasing was starting to get torturous. 

“So impatient” Harry chuckled. “But I suppose we can get down to business”.

“Finally! Get this creature off me and fuck me!” Draco commanded.

Harry looked at Draco.

“Who said anything about getting rid of the snake?”

He hissed again and the snake moved down Draco body, pausing every now and then to lick at Draco’s navel and hips. It coiled around his hard cock and Draco cried out. He felt the scales slide against his length as it wrapped more and more of its body around him. When it had fully encased Draco’s cock with its body, the snake raised its head to the flushing, red tip and licked. Draco threw back his head with a moan. The tongue flicked lightly against his skin, licking up the beads of pre-cum that escaped from the slit.

“This shouldn’t feel so good. It’s a snake for Merlin’s sake! This should be weird, or gross, or Oh Merlin! What is it doing now?!” Draco thought. The snake had wrapped its tail around his balls and was squeezing him all over. At Harry’s command, of course. The undulating muscles slid around his length, rubbing and caressing. Draco thrust his hips up at the snake. 

“Harry, please! I need to come!” Draco cried. He got no response, so he looked down the bed at Harry and choked on whatever he might have said. Harry was panting heavily with a sheen of sweat against his exposed skin. He was leaning against the bedpost, with one arm supporting his weight. The other was rather busy, pumping his cock at a furious pace. All the while, he was gasping out further instructions to the serpent. After a particularly rough squeeze, Draco moaned and the two men locked eyes. 

“Draco” Harry panted, “You look so beautiful like this. Writhing and moaning and sweaty: so sexy”.

Draco groaned.

“Please, finish it. I can’t take this anymore!”

Harry hissed one last order. The snake’s tail unwrapped itself from Draco’s balls and slid between his legs to push gently at his entrance. Draco screamed in pleasure. Climax hit him and his eyes rolled back into his head as his come shot across his chest and belly. He could vaguely hear Harry grunt and come onto thigh.  
Draco’s senses slowly came back as the snake slowly unraveled itself from his body and slithered away. Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and untied Draco with a wave. He stretched and rubbed at his newly freed limbs, getting rid of the stiffness. Harry crawled up the bed next to him and he curled his arms around his lover. They cuddled in silence, enjoying the afterglow for a few moments before Draco simply had to ask.

“What did you have to do to get the snake to do that?” Draco asked.

Harry snickered. 

“I gave him a rat.”

Draco looked surprised. “It did all of that just for a rat?”

“Yup. He offered to ‘help’ next week, too, for another one”.


End file.
